DM-13 Eternal Phoenix Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 13th booster pack in the OCG, DM-13 Eternal Phoenix. dm13-s1.jpg|Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragonflame - S1/55 dm13-s2.jpg|Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit- S2/55 dm13-s3.jpg|Asylum, the Dragon Paladin - S3/55 dm13-s4.jpg|Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle - S4/55 dm13-s5.jpg|Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord - S5/55 dm13-1.jpg|Balforce, the Demonic Holy Spirit - 1/55 dm13-2.jpg|Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning - 2/55 dm13-3.jpg|Akashic First, Electro-Dragon - 3/55 dm13-4.jpg|Gaulzaganta, Spirit of the Woodland Ridges - 4/55 dm13-5.jpg|Getchell, the Emitter - 5/55 dm13-6.jpg|Dorothea, the Explorer - 6/55 dm13-7.jpg|Asteria, Spirit of Heaven's Blessing - 7/55 dm13-8.jpg|Inspect Seed - 8/55 dm13-9.jpg|Pacific Champion - 9/55 dm13-10.jpg|Belzeber, Emperor of Death - 10/55 dm13-11.jpg|Trombo, Fractured Doll - 11/55 dm13-12.jpg|Spiritual Star Dragon - 12/55 dm13-13.jpg|Mettza's Iron - 13/55 dm13-14.jpg|Ground Giant - 14/55 dm13-15.jpg|Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie - 15/55 dm13-16.jpg|The Grave of Angels and Demons - 16/55 dm13-17.jpg|Mobile Saint Meermax - 17/55 dm13-18.jpg|Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush- 18/55 dm13-19.jpg|Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit - 19/55 dm13-20.jpg|Sirigel, the Absorber - 20/55 dm13-21.jpg|Polaris, the Oracle - 21/55 dm13-22.jpg|Zereem Crawler - 22/55 dm13-23.jpg|Drill Mutant - 23/55 dm13-24.jpg|Lockon Dude Jiruba - 24/55 dm13-25.jpg|Funeral Song of the Beasts - 25/55 dm13-26.jpg|Melcap, the Mutant Explorer - 26/55 dm13-27.jpg|Breiga, the Wicked Protector - 27/55 dm13-28.jpg|Funnoo, Officer of Bloody Winds - 28/55 dm13-29.jpg|Stronghold of Lightning and Flame - 29/55 dm13-30.jpg|Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter - 30/55 dm13-31.jpg|Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade - 31/55 dm13-32.jpg|Queen Maiden, the Eternal - 32/55 dm13-33.jpg|Paradise of Sacred Birds and Crystal - 33/55 dm13-34.jpg|Gashi Gashi, the Brave Puppet - 34/55 dm13-35.jpg|Flesh-to-Spirit Conversion - 35/55 dm13-36.jpg|Rubels, the Explorer - 36/55 dm13-37.jpg|Creis Dober, Barrier Guardian - 37/55 dm13-38.jpg|Rieille, the Oracle - 38/55 dm13-39.jpg|Pulpy Goobie - 39/55 dm13-40.jpg|Bye Bye Amoeba - 40/55 dm13-41.jpg|Magical Pot - 41/55 dm13-42.jpg|Fallen Monk of the Bloodstained Soil, Zahaku - 42/55 dm13-43.jpg|Niyaari, Exploding Doll - 43/55 dm13-44.jpg|Nightmare Machine - 44/55 dm13-45.jpg|Langren, the Lone Wolf - 45/55 dm13-46.jpg|Zack Ranba, the Sword Attacker - 46/55 dm13-47.jpg|Joe's Toolkit - 47/55 dm13-48.jpg|Toxic Wasp - 48/55 dm13-49.jpg|Pocopen, Counterattacking Faerie - 49/55 dm13-50.jpg|Pixie Cocoon - 50/55 dm13-51.jpg|Spectral Worm Giunair - 51/55 dm13-52.jpg|Keen, the Mobile Sage - 52/55 dm13-53.jpg|Jasper, the Stubborn - 53/55 dm13-54.jpg|Akashic Second, Electro-Spirit - 54/55 dm13-55.jpg|Animatrain, the Daring Beast - 55/55 dm13-s1.jpg|Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragonflame S1/55 dm13-s2.jpg|Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit- S2/55 dm13-s3.jpg|Asylum, the Dragon Paladin S3/55 dm13-s4.jpg|Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle S4/55 dm13-s5.jpg|Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord S5/55 dm13-1.jpg|Balforce, the Demonic Holy Spirit 1/55 dm13-2.jpg|Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning 2/55 dm13-3.jpg|Akashic First, Electro-Dragon 3/55 dm13-4.jpg|Gaulzaganta, Spirit of the Woodland Ridges 4/55 dm13-5.jpg|Getchell, the Emitter 5/55 dm13-6.jpg|Dorothea, the Explorer 6/55 dm13-7.jpg|Asteria, Spirit of Heaven's Blessing 7/55 dm13-8.jpg|Inspect Seed 8/55 dm13-9.jpg|Pacific Champion 9/55 dm13-10.jpg|Belzeber, Emperor of Death 10/55 dm13-11.jpg|Trombo, Fractured Doll 11/55 dm13-12.jpg|Spiritual Star Dragon 12/55 dm13-13.jpg|Mettza's Iron 13/55 dm13-14.jpg|Ground Giant 14/55 dm13-15.jpg|Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie 15/55 dm13-16.jpg|The Grave of Angels and Demons 16/55 dm13-17.jpg|Mobile Saint Meermax 17/55 dm13-18.jpg|Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush- 18/55 dm13-19.jpg|Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit 19/55 dm13-20.jpg|Sirigel, the Absorber 20/55 dm13-21.jpg|Polaris, the Oracle 21/55 dm13-22.jpg|Zereem Crawler 22/55 dm13-23.jpg|Drill Mutant 23/55 dm13-24.jpg|Lockon Dude Jiruba 24/55 dm13-25.jpg|Funeral Song of the Beasts 25/55 dm13-26.jpg|Melcap, the Mutant Explorer 26/55 dm13-27.jpg|Breiga, the Wicked Protector 27/55 dm13-28.jpg|Funnoo, Officer of Bloody Winds 28/55 dm13-29.jpg|Stronghold of Lightning and Flame 29/55 dm13-30.jpg|Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter 30/55 dm13-31.jpg|Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade 31/55 dm13-32.jpg|Queen Maiden, the Eternal 32/55 dm13-33.jpg|Paradise of Sacred Birds and Crystal 33/55 dm13-34.jpg|Gashi Gashi, the Brave Puppet 34/55 dm13-35.jpg|Flesh-to-Spirit Conversion 35/55 dm13-36.jpg|Rubels, the Explorer 36/55 dm13-37.jpg|Creis Dober, Barrier Guardian 37/55 dm13-38.jpg|Rieille, the Oracle 38/55 dm13-39.jpg|Pulpy Goobie 39/55 dm13-40.jpg|Bye Bye Amoeba 40/55 dm13-41.jpg|Magical Pot 41/55 dm13-42.jpg|Fallen Monk of the Bloodstained Soil, Zahaku 42/55 dm13-43.jpg|Niyaari, Exploding Doll 43/55 dm13-44.jpg|Nightmare Machine 44/55 dm13-45.jpg|Langren, the Lone Wolf 45/55 dm13-46.jpg|Zack Ranba, the Sword Attacker 46/55 dm13-47.jpg|Joe's Toolkit 47/55 dm13-48.jpg|Toxic Wasp 48/55 dm13-49.jpg|Pocopen, Counterattacking Faerie 49/55 dm13-50.jpg|Pixie Cocoon 50/55 dm13-51.jpg|Spectral Worm Giunair 51/55 dm13-52.jpg|Keen, the Mobile Sage 52/55 dm13-53.jpg|Jasper, the Stubborn 53/55 dm13-54.jpg|Akashic Second, Electro-Spirit 54/55 dm13-55.jpg|Animatrain, the Daring Beast 55/55 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries